Succession
Synopsis Mary, Elizabeth and Catherine Must Decide Who They Can Trust ''' Mary must find a powerful suitor to align herself with as Charles’ impending Coronation looms. Lola stumbles upon the identity of Elizabeth’s poisoner, while Catherine becomes a new kind of victim for the castle’s serial killer. Quotes '''Sebastian: Show people you are worthy of the post you hold, and no one will remember how you rose to it. Sebastian: The butcher still insists on his innocents. Queen Catherine: As all men do before they swing. Queen Mary: It's time to accept my fate. Queen Mary: I will not be chased out of my country before I’ve even returned. Queen Mary: I will fight fire, with fire. Gideon Blackburn: The day may come where we may find ourselves on the battle field. What would you do then? Queen Mary: I will be forced to strike you down. Notes * King Francis, Robert Dudley, Princess Claude, Duke Boinel and Mary Tudor and John Knox were all mentioned, but do not appear. * Edinburgh, Scotland and The Vatican are both mentioned. * Edinburgh, Scotland makes it's first appearance. * Mary Stuart revisited the idea of marrying King Eric of Sweden.The Hound and the Hare * William Cecil is revealed to have been inlove with Queen Elizabeth the whole time, and is the one who forced her abortion.Bruises That Lie * Queen Catherine and Mary Stuart mention King Francis' Coronation. Coronation * Christophe is revealed to be the killer, and blackmails Catherine. Bruises That Lie * King Charles' Coronation takes place. Death Toll Death CountKill Count Queen Catherine's Kill Count - 1 Pesant - 1 Nobel - Lord Fluret - The Butcher Trivia * The episode trailer was released on January 25, 2016. * Celina Sinden, Jonathan Keltz, Rose Williams and Charlie Carrick were all credited, but do not appear. Historical Notes * King Eric XIV of Sweden is indeed king, and was coronated on 29 June 1561. * William Cecil was considered the most important minister during Elizabeth's reign. He served her until his death in 1598. Afterwards his son took up the position. * John Knox was a Scottish clergyman, theologian, and writer who was a leader of the Protestant Reformation. He was born in 1513 and lived to be 59. In 1564 he married Margaret Stewart a distant relative of the Mary, Queen of Scots. * Storming the gates of Edinburgh Castle would be a foolish move as it is a war castle. Royalty stayed at Hollyrood Castle 1 mile down when visiting Edinburgh, Scotland. * King Charles's coronation took place on 15 May 1561. Gallery Promotional Images - Succession 1.jpg Promotional Images - Succession 2.jpg Promotional Images - Succession 3.jpg Promotional Images - Succession 4.jpg Promotional Images - Succession 5.jpg Characters * Credit Order |- | Adelaide Kane | colspan="2" | Mary Stuart |- | Megan Follows | colspan="2" | Queen Catherine |- | Rachel Skarsten | colspan="2" | Queen Elizabeth |- | Torrance Coombs | colspan="2" | Sebastian |- | Anna Popplewell | colspan="2" | Lady Lola |- | Craig Parker | colspan="2" | Lord Narcisse |- | Ben Geurens | colspan="2" | Gideon Blackburn |- ! colspan="3" | Guest Staring |- | Nathaniel Middleton | colspan="2" | Christophe |- | Giles Panton | colspan="2" | Lord Cunningham |- | Christopher Jacot | colspan="2" | The Butcher |- | Tom Everett Scott | colspan="2" | William Cecil |- ! colspan="3" | Cameos |- | Spencer MacPherson | colspan="2" | King Charles |- | Keith Dinicol | colspan="2" | Lord Fluret |- | Josh Cruddas | colspan="2" | Rat Chatcher |- | Marie Syrgiannis | colspan="2" | Governess |- | Sofie Holland | colspan="2" | Alice |- | Macy Drouin | colspan="2" | Agatha Blackburn |- |- Video References }} Category:Season 3 Category:Episode